


Redeeming

by EddieLove



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dominator Redeemed, Atleast I think I won't continue this., Cute, Cute Dominator, Dominator Redemption, Lonely Dominator, Ok I'm done haha, One Shot, Other, Re Imaginating, Re-Imaginating, Redemption, Shy Dominator, The End Of The Galaxy Re-Imaginating, spoilers for series finale, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieLove/pseuds/EddieLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominator gets redeemed </p><p>(Re-Imagination of The End Of The Galaxy, Series Finale.  It's not my fault if you press and you haven't seen the finale yet. It airs 8:00 at 6/27/2016, but I got to watch it early so just a warning.)</p><p>(Probably won't be continuing) </p><p>Dominator thought she was going to have it all. </p><p>Conquering and destroying every planet in her minimal </p><p>sight. But then, she had no more planets to destroy. She </p><p>found Wander... Found the planet he and his little </p><p>zbornak friend Sylvia lived on; And pretty much everyone </p><p>else on the galaxy.  But then, her plans were foiled. </p><p>That idiot Hater foiled her plans.  Saving the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeeming

Dominator thought she was going to have it all. Conquering and destroying every planet in her minimal sight. But then, she had no more planets to destroy. She found Wander... Found the planet he and his little zbornak friend Sylvia lived on; And pretty much everyone else on the galaxy. But then, her plans were foiled.That idiot Hater foiled her plans. Saving the planet.

 

And destroying her ship.

 

She had to fled it. Who saved her?

 

Wander.

 

"Wh...What?" She questioned, "Why did you save me?"

She continued on, "I tried to kill you, like, a lot!"

Wander smiled, looking up at her, "Because, an enemy's just a friend you haven't made yet!"

"And there's a whole BUNCH of potential friends down 'there, sure, you sorta tried to destory 'em..,."

"So there'll be a few awkward dinner parties, but if they can cheer for him, they can accept anybody."

His smile was wide, goofy, and ... ew. She was disgusted by it but continued asking questions

 

"You realized I, like, demolished, your entire galaxy." 

She spread out her arms wide open, gesturing the place.

 

But soon, Wander gestured to the planets next to her,   
growing new life by the second with different colours   
and plants, "You'd be suprised what can grow from a   
little bit of kindness! It's never too late for a fresh   
start"

 

"So, let's try this again." He grinned.

 

"HELLO! to you. Folks call me Wander, That's my pal, Sylvia, welcome to the galaxy!"

 

"We hope you'll accept our humble gift of friendship."

 

He took off his hat and took out a basket full of nice 

looking perfumes, fruits, and a sortment of other things. She looked down at the people on the planet, waiting for acceptence.

 

It took her a while to respond but when she did, it was soft.

 

"You....Mean that?"

 

She gave a short smile, nothing too friendly but it's shown she was lonely.

 

He nodded, gesturing the basket better.

 

Of course, Dominator hesitated but then, she grabbed it out of his hands. Examining the thing longer until she sat it down on the ground. Falling to her knees and hugging Wander.

 

He gasped, but a warm fuzzy smile soon came back to his face. Same with Dominator, her smile was longer and bigger. She was content with this. Wander felt warm, and that's a good thing. Cheers soon slowly came in on the planet below them. 

 

Wander looked down and stopped the hug. He gestured to the planet, and Dominator nodded shakily. 

 

They went down to the planet, where everyone was celebrating Hater. 

 

The bubble popped as soon as they arrived down from above. Dominator looked at expectant eyes. When caught she looked down and fiddled with her hands shyly. 

 

"Don't be shy! Just introduce 'yourself!" Wander whispered to Dominator.

 

She sighed and looked up with a soft smile. 

 

`Let's do this.` She thought.


End file.
